splatoonroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Tentacopter
'''Tentacopters '''are air crafts made and used by both Inklings and Octarians. History After beating DJ Octavio by Agent 3 and reclaiming the Great Zapfish the Inkling technology started to advance a bit further. Some of them wanted to invent something new and eventually they all met in one place outside of Inkopolis. Their meeting had one result - they all fully agreed with the idea to make a pod which would be able to fly in the air. First tries of making a Tentacopter prototype were not so succesfull, because some of them were either too heavy, or didn't have enough energy to power up it's systems, but eventually after some time the first opperational prototype was released. After some time Tentacopters have been upgraded to accumulate energy reserves in special batteries in order to circumvent the problem with requiring the constant contact with zapfishes in order for them to keep working. Eventually remaining Octarian forces started to create their own versions of them. Appearence Depending on the fraction the Tentacopters have a different apperence. Inklings are using personal, silver-coloured pods very similar to the DJ Octavio's Octobot, but without any holes for torpedoes or spawning units. Their tail and rotors are looking like tentacles and the pod itself also has 2 wings on the sides mainly used for attaching additional weapons making them a pure military aircrafts. Octarian Tentacopters have a completly different appearence. They look like octopi with their rotors placed below them and each rotor have a razor-sharp edges able to even cut down a tree while spinning. the head of them is metalic grey-coloured and have a crimson red windows reseambling octopus eyes. Their appearence make them look much more like a form of Octobot, rather than aircraft, they also contain a hidden ink tanks used mainly for powering up the machines. Weaponry Each Tentacopter has a variety of weapons attached to them or hidden inside of them. Inkling variant has a set of weapons consisting of 2 Heavy Splatlings and 2 Inkzookas attached to the wings on the side and some of them even have a single Killer Wail attached to the pod itself. Because of the way the systems of their vehicles work they can only fire one type of weapon at a time each, but those are much more powerful and bulky than the personal Inkling weapons used in Turf Wars. While not as well equipped, Octarian Tentacopters are more durable because of the armored plating used to produce them. Their main weaponry is a single Ink Cannon, coming out of the main part of it only for the attack and 2 Ink guns at it's sides similar to the regular Octotrooper weapon, but more powerful and more rapid-firing. During the flight these machines are nearly impossible to attack from the ground because of their armour - the only vulnerable part is a tentacle coming out below it, which after being destroyed is able to regenerate, but only seven times. After destroying it for the eight time the machine stops working and falls on the ground.